


Captain & Engineer

by willoghby



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, its a good ship bront, really bad jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willoghby/pseuds/willoghby
Summary: Book 3 Canon Divergence where the krew spends a bit more time in Zaofu, giving Kuvira and Asami a chance to know each other. Korra may get a little jealous.





	1. :3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veronica u bich](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=veronica+u+bich).



> This is my first ever fic! I have no idea what I'm doing, so please feel free to crit!
> 
> I honestly don't know how long this will be or what's even happening I'm so sorry. Rating may change if I'm feelin' spicy.
> 
> Also yeah,,,, if you have a better idea for a title lmk I'm on my 3rd coffee and nothing is real.

Kuvira stood, back straightened, and squinted at the airship in the distance. The Avatar’s would be arriving any minute now.

It had been a dull summer in Zaofu up until this point, with nothing to do but indulge Suyin’s eccentricities. Kuvira was beginning to think of herself less as a captain of the guard and more as a fancy pet.  

Her heavy armor clanked as she shrugged those thoughts away. She was itching for something, or someone, to pass the time outside of her duties. Now that she had a rare group of outsiders at her disposal, she was intent on taking advantage of this opportunity for at least a _little_ fun. 

An overly ceremonious blaring of horns alerted the entire estate to Korra’s presence, and Kuvira couldn’t help but wince at Suyin’s flamboyance.

The gates parted, and Suyin gleefully ushered the group through the manor doors, waving off the entry guards at her side like errant flies. Placing a bangled hand to her chest, she paused to take in her guests. “Avatar Korra, as I live and breathe— oh come in, come in!”

She swept Korra into an overly tight hug, for which she was clearly unprepared, but eager to accept nonetheless. In an instant, she and her crew were paraded into the foyer. 

“It seems you’ve brought your entire coterie along, as well— what a treat! My name is Suyin; I’m the leader and founder of Zaofu. On behalf of my family and the city, welcome to our our home.”

Korra and her friends eagerly flocked around Suyin, spellbound as she launched into a speech about Zaofu’s establishment. Kuvira stood at attention a pace behind, observing the group keenly. She took note of dress, carriage and any other tells of a potential threat among the guests, cataloging their faces. 

Immediately, Kuvira found herself drawn to one face in particular. Past the scowling Chief Beifong, around the rambunctious Avatar and through the jostling of the famous bending brothers, Kuvira’s eyes settled on a curious stillness.

Asami stood slightly apart from the group, hands calmly held to her sides. She was by far the most reserved of the band of heroes, yet her features shone brightly with curiosity and wonder. She studied the vaulted foyer closely, unperturbed by Bolin flailing about her. Her quiet composure was charming, and Kuvira couldn’t help but let her gaze linger. 

She traced Asami’s line of vision from wall to wall, watching it settle for a moment on Korra before returning to Suyin. _A moment too long, perhaps?_ An intrigued smirk played on Kuvira’s lips.

She stiffened her back as Suyin looked in her direction, neutralizing her expression. Suyin placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “—and this is Kuvira, captain of the Zaofu guard and one of my closest advisors. She will be escorting you throughout your stay here.” 

Kuvira dipped her head in assent, adding, “It’s an honor to welcome you to our great city.”

The crew each bowed their heads and offered their names. Kuvira nodded sharply to each until it was Asami’s turn. Kuvira surprised herself at how eager she was to hear her speak. Asami paused, curious eyes meeting Kuvira’s. “I’m Asami, it’s truly a pleasure.”

Their gaze held for a beat before Asami tucked a lock of hair behind her ear with a smile. Kuvira arched an eyebrow. Before she could say anything further, Suyin began corralling the group toward the garden gates for a “proper tour.” Kuvira suppressed a scowl, not for the first time wishing evils on Suyin. Asami seemed to notice, though, and offered her a playful shrug before turning to join her peers.

_Oh?_ Kuvira bit her lip, taking a breath to steady herself before following them out to the garden.

Kuvira dutifully trailed several paces behind as Suyin led the group on a meandering tour of her private meteor garden. Under the lull of Suyin’s prattling, Kuvira stole closer glances at Asami.

What had at first appeared to be a slight tendency to lean toward the Avatar, Kuvira now realized was a full-on tic of Asami’s. The pair walked together closely, occasionally brushing hands and exchanging quick banter under their breath. Kuvira frowned. _Clearly she has her eyes set on the Avatar. This could be a problem._

However, as the crew continued their journey through the garden, Kuvira began to put together a new, much more interesting, picture: whatever signals Asami was sending, the Avatar was not reciprocating. For every loving glance or touch Asami stole, Korra just as quickly shrugged it off. 

Just as Kuvira was certain she had Korra pegged, the group stopped at another one of Huan’s sculptures. Asami gently brushed Korra’s shoulder to get a better look at the piece, and Kuvira noticed a light blush creep down the Avatar’s ears. _Hmm…_ Kuvira took this time to recalibrate.

The world outside Zaofu wasn’t nearly as open-minded. Perhaps the Avatar did reciprocate, but just hasn’t been given a chance to act on, or even ponder, whatever is going on between her and Asami. 

_She’s the Avatar. I should just back off._ She shifted in her stance, catching Asami’s eyes once again. Asami gave her a quick once-over before hurriedly turning her attention back to the sculpture. Kuvira bit back a smile and ground down onto her heels.

_Screw it._

The Avatar’s loss was the captain’s gain. Asami was clearly in the market for a relationship, and Kuvira was more than willing to provide an alternative. 


	2. Kuvira's Makin Her Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter because I don't know what I'm doing.

Dusk settled on Zaofu, and not a moment too soon. A servant scurried up to Suyin, announcing that dinner was in preparation. She smiled brightly and clapped her hands in finality.

“Dinner is on its way! Alright everyone, let’s get you all settled into your rooms and we can regroup for dinner in half an hour. It’s been a long day and I’m sure you all need washing up.” 

She turned to Kuvira, “Be a dear and lock down early for tonight? We’ll have to take extra precautions for the duration of the Avatar’s stay.” 

Korra gave Suyin a quizzical look. “What do you mean ‘lock down’? The palace seems to have plenty of guards already.” 

Kuvira opened her mouth to answer, but Suyin deftly cut her off. “Oh, you didn’t know? As the Earth Kingdom’s premier leader in architectural _and_ technological pursuits, we often find ourselves the target of many an unwanted guest. Thankfully, my brilliant husband Bataar—“ 

Kuvira couldn’t help but roll her eyes at this. 

“—designed a city-wide encasement system that we put up each night. It’s made of pure platinum, so you can rest easy knowing nothing can get in. Not even the Red Lotus. Now, if you’ll follow me—“

This time, it was Asami’s turn to interrupt. “Excuse me, but how would a system of that magnitude work, being primarily based in a non-bendable material? How do you even power it? I didn’t see any generating stations on our way in.”

Kuvira’s eyebrows raised to her helmet. Suyin laughed off the question. 

“I’m afraid I don’t quite understand how it all works— Baatar is the engineer, not me. But seeing as you’re Miss Future Industries, I’ll schedule a lunch for you two! I’m sure there’s much you could enlighten us with yourself.”

_I’ve just found my ‘in.’_

Kuvira shook her head. “There’s no need for that. I’d be more than happy to provide Asami with a personal tour of the encasement facilities. In fact, we could do it right now before dinner.” 

Asami beamed. “That sounds amazing!”

Suyin was clearly ruffled at Kuvira’s disruption, but her eagerness to host won out over her features. She gave Asami a tentative smile. “Well, alright then. You two get to it.”

She turned to Kuvira, her tone hardening. “But no dallying. I want the walls up and secure within twenty minutes. That’s an order.”

Kuvira met her hard stare with one of her own and nodded curtly. “Of course.” 

Suyin’s jewelry jangled as she whirled back to the group. She had already returned to her peppy form, and hurriedly ushered the crew into the palace. “Right, then. Let’s get you all settled in your suites! I have a feeling you’re going to love our newest renovations…”

Korra craned her neck as she was pulled in, trying for one last quiet exchange with Asami. Kuvira noticed, and quickly stepped into Asami’s view. She puffed her shoulders out theatrically and bowed in as gallant a form as she could muster. “ _Miss_ Future Industries.”

Asami laughed airily, “Miss Captain of the Guard. It’s an honor.”

Gently placing a hand at the small of Asami’s back, Kuvira smirked. “Please, call me Kuvira.” 

A twinkle of excitement flashed in Asami’s features as Kuvira guided her toward the edge of the manor grounds. Kuvira cast a brief sidelong glance at the back entrance, noting with intrigue (and, if she was honest with herself, a spark of delight) that Korra remained rooted to the top of the stairs. For the first time during her brief visit, Korra appeared unsure of herself. 

She stood stiffly, clenching and unclenching her fists as she watched the pair disappear further into the darkening evening. 

Kuvira smiled to herself. If this was to become a competition for Asami’s affections, she was clearly winning.


	3. Nighttime Stroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.

Despite her prerequisite research on each of Korra’s crew members, Kuvira found herself largely unprepared for Asami. 

If the papers were to be believed, she was an empty-headed heiress with nothing more than sheer luck and the Avatar at her side. She’d generally suspected more to the story, and just a few minutes’ conversation was enough to confirm that.

The two quickly fell into a jovial mood, meandering through the mechanical appendages to the northern wall. Asami asked increasingly technical questions, and Kuvira stumbled to recall the finer points of Baatar Jr.’s many boring monologues in response. 

Kuvira scrunched her nose, willing the right words to come to her. “Well, you see, each wall is a petal, and each petal is composed of several smaller walls within each other that can be extended and retracted by a series of levers.”

“But how are those levers powered?” Asami pressed.

Kuvira gestured vaguely, “Um, well, ultimately, lots of benders. We push and pull levers and pulleys deep within the city to keep it going. I guess… it’s not fully platinum.”

Asami smirked. “So, the secret’s out.”

Kuvira coughed into her hand. “It’s more complicated than I’m making it out to be— it’s not just powered by bending, and it’s not as if anyone could simply recalibrate our systems. I’m absolutely sure of that.”

Asami raised her eyebrows and stared at her, barely holding back laughter. Kuvira’s own brow twitched with frustration. _This bitch._

She huffed and gruffly took Asami by the hand. She dragged her over to a large swath of smooth metal siding and placed Asami’s hand, palm down, onto the surface. She kept her hand gently clasped over Asami’s to keep her from withdrawing.

“What are you—“ but Kuvira interrupted, “Shh. Just listen.”

Asami shot her a quizzical look, but didn’t move. Her arms flushed with goosebumps as the metal vibrated under her hand, rolling in waves through the pads of her fingers. Intrigued, she pressed her hand more firmly into the wall. The soft sounds of the night melted away under the gentle churning of what seemed to be thousands of cogs moving within the wall This wasn’t the discord of satomobile motors puttering down boulevards. This was… different. Musical, almost. 

Had it not been for Kuvira’s slight nudge, she hardly would have noticed the steep wall steadily breaking in two, making way for another sheath of metal within it, seamlessly gliding up and over them. 

Asami gasped in awe as the wall petalled further and further into the sky, closing and sealing at the apex of the city. 

“Pretty cool, huh?” 

Kuvira tilted her chin up with a wide smirk of satisfaction. _Got you._ Asami bumped her arm with Kuvira’s and grinned. “Yes, that was _beyond_ cool. Are you happy?”

“Happy our esteemed guest happy,” Kuvira replied with a purposefully smarmy tone. 

Asami rolled her eyes and laughed. Kuvira felt herself grow warm and abruptly retracted her hand. If Asami noticed, she didn’t mention it, and the two continued making their way down the wall again. They walked in companionable silence as Kuvira adjusted errant dials and made a few short radio commands to finish up the encasement. 

They came to a stop at the end of a plank way as Kuvira carefully flipped the last of the electric switches, locking the wall in place or the night. Asami offered a contemplative smile and leaned onto the metal wall, crossing her arms. “This set-up, it reminds me a lot of my dad’s designs.” 

Kuvira spluttered, affronted. “We would _never_ make things so—“

Asami chuckled and lazily swatted Kuvira’s plated shoulder. “Calm down, _Captain Cool._ I meant that your technology is inspired by organic forms— flowers. My dad’s machines, as hurtful as their designs were, were all based in nature. It’s refreshing to see that idea used to help people.”

Kuvira’s shocked expression melted into a soft smile. “Yes, of course.” She regarded Asami for a moment, one leg bent beneath her and against the wall, and found she had underestimated her. Her shoulders dipped as she breathed in the crisp night air. “I hadn’t thought of it like that before. I don’t really question these things.”

Soft lantern light began filling the dome as the rest of the city domes closed, casting a warm glow on the pair. It was getting late. Kuvira coughed and straightened her back. “It’s about time we got you situated at the manor. Suyin will throw a fit if you’re late for the first course.”

Asami dipped her head to huff playfully into her crossed arms. “Is it terrible I don’t want to go just yet?”

Kuvira smiled tiredly and allowed herself to lean back next to her. “No, it’s not. I… generally prefer being out here.”

Asami gazed at her, as if truly studying her for the first time that night. “I bet you’re a lot like this wall.” Their eyes magnetized, and Asami reached out her hand. _Is she..?_ She dropped her arm to rap her fingers on Kuvira’s plated forearm. “Lots of mysteries lying under all that metal.” 

_Are you shitting me?_ Kuvira couldn’t hold back a derisive snort. At this, Asami barked out an incredibly unladylike curse, and soon the wall echoed with their laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly, I lack the prerequisite engineering knowledge to write about these things so please excuse the dearth of technical jargon. (Though if you have any recommendations on where to look up engineering words to BS with, by all means link them to me!)
> 
> Don't drink!!!! More than!!!! Three coffees!!! In an evening!!!!


	4. Some Good Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira puts the moves on Asami and Suyin ruins everything.

The morning light gleamed off of Kuvira’s armor as she stared into a decorative hallway mirror. She puffed out her chest, jutting her chin in concentration as she squinted to find any imperfections in her (twice pressed) uniform. Satisfied, she rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck, exhaling steadily through her nose. 

According to the itinerary she had meticulously drafted, the Avatar and crew were slotted to stay in Zaofu for at least ten days to help train Opal in the basics of airbending, with a day’s allowance for rest and exploration. That meant today would consist of a casual breakfast, no pompous garden tour and a day’s worth of opportunities to get Asami alone again.

She pressed her eyebrows into line with her thumb, giving herself one last once-over before pushing the dining hall doors open. Asami was sitting alone at the far end of the lavishly-set table, absentmindedly picking at a bowl of porridge while reading from a thick roll of parchment. Kuvira quirked an eyebrow. _Ahead of schedule and with no Avatar in sight. Perfect._

The creak of the metal doors easing shut drew Asami out of her trance. Her eyes met Kuvira’s and she immediately brightened. “Hey, you.” 

She curled a lazy finger to her cheek, pulling an errant wisp of hair behind her ear. “Early riser, too?”

Kuvira nodded, smiling into her words. “A captain’s burden.”

Asami rolled her eyes and nudged a still-steaming teapot across the table. “Well, if the _captain_ has time… she should try this tea. I’ve never had anything like it.”

Kuvira sat down with a practiced grace and began pouring herself a cup. She noted the deep red tint of the brew with a click of her tongue.

“That’s because this is _Desert Dawn_. Its leaves are taken from what is said to be an extremely rare breed of honey bush, found only in the driest, hardest-to-reach corners of the Si Wong Desert…” She took a sip, leaning in on her elbows and smirking conspiratorially at Asami. 

Asami’s eye’s gleamed over her cup, egging Kuvira on. 

“…and it also happens to be found in the bushland behind the North Library. That’s where we get ours, though as far as Suyin knows, it’s _imported_.” At this, Kuvira lifted her pinkies off of her cup with a flourish, doing her best breathy imitation of Suyin. 

Asami smothered a snort into her wrist, her shoulders hunching as she collected herself. Kuvira couldn’t suppress a grin of satisfaction as she indulged in another sip of tea. 

Tapping her chin with her free hand, Asami hummed. “So, you’ve got a platinum wall that’s not platinum and imported tea that’s not imported. What other mysteries is Zaofu hiding?”

Without missing a beat, Kuvira slid her arm toward Asami’s, deftly lifting and tipping the teapot to refill Asami’s cup with a show of precise earthbending. 

“How about I take you out and show you?” 

There was no mistaking the dimples of an eager smile building behind Asami’s now steaming cup. But before she could open her mouth to answer, the dining hall doors swung open.

“Oh Kuvira, there you are! We were looking for you.” Suyin breezed into the room, ushering Korra in with a bejeweled hand at her waist.

_Fucking hell._ Kuvira was quick to swallow her annoyance, though, gracing the pair with a bemused smile as she quietly bent the teapot back into its place. 

“Suyin. Korra. I’m surprised you didn’t take the opportunity to sleep in.”

Korra crossed her arms, cocking her head to the side with a playfully crooked smile. “And good morning to you, too.” 

Her gaze quickly swept to Asami as she lowered her teacup. The two shared a silent exchange Kuvira couldn’t decipher, which almost bothered her more than the interruption itself. 

Suyin bent a teacup to herself with a snap, rolling her free hand to quiet the two while she took a sip.

“Nevermind that. I was just talking to Korra here on my way to breakfast when she informed me that Lin, my own sister, never bothered to teach her metalbending. Not even the basics!”

She flipped her hands in annoyance, displacing some tea which was quickly and discreetly bent back into the cup by a bemused Korra. 

Korra quietly began mouthing along behind Suyin’s shoulder as she continued. “Honestly, how could it never even _occur_ to anyone in Republic City, or even in the White Lotus, to train the Avatar? It’s a new world! Metalbending is an absolute necessity nowadays. They really need to get with the times.” 

She raised her arms to her shoulders, gesticulating wildly. Korra did the same in turn, the loud jangling of Suyin’s necklaces and breastplate masking her movements.

Asami coughed into her hand to hide her laughter at Korra’s antics. Korra grinned and Suyin prattled on none the wiser. Kuvira had enough.

“Which is why _I_ had the thought—“

“You want to teach Korra metalbending.”

Suyin clapped her hands together. “No! Even better— I want _you_ to teach her. After all, you’ve got the day free.” 

All eyes fell on Kuvira, who kept her face pleasantly neutral, though her hand clenched around her teacup ever so slightly. 

“Yes, that’s true. However, seeing as she’s the Avatar, I’d say Korra only deserves the best. I’m sure you could provide much better instruction.”

Suyin giggled. “You flatter me, but unfortunately I’ve got some meetings to attend to this morning. Besides, you were trained by the best.” She placed a hand on her chest at this. 

_Please._

  
With a light pat on Korra’s shoulder, Suyin turned away. “Well! I’m so glad that’s settled. Have fun!” 

With another dainty flick of her wrist, Suyin floated the cup across Kuvira and back into a saucer with a clink. She turned and drifted out of the dining hall, leaving the three girls in an awkward silence.

Kuvira lifted herself up with poise, exhaling her frustration carefully. “I guess we should get to it.” 

She didn’t want to look in Asami’s direction; it would only make her angrier and the last thing she wanted was to sour this crew’s stay with her bitterness before it really began.

Korra nodded and the two made toward the doors when Asami stood up.

“Captain?”

Kuvira stilled. Korra turned, her attention piqued.

“Um, with regards to your question earlier… I’d love to. After lunch, maybe? I’ll be in the library.” 

Kuvira smiled. “Sounds perfect.” 

She continued forward and out the door without turning back. Korra waited a beat, casting a confused glance at Asami who only reddened and sat back down, suddenly very interested in her porridge. 

Korra turned and caught up with Kuvira, who was waiting patiently for her in the hallway, arms clasped behind her back. They exchanged a tense look, sizing the other up. Korra furrowed her brows as if looking for something.

Kuvira smirked. “You ready for this, Avatar?”

“Always.”


	5. Clever Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Kuvira size each other up.

Dust billowed up from under her feet as Kuvira padded into the training circle, her arms loose at her sides. Korra followed closely behind, taking her spot on the opposite side of the patch of neatly stamped dirt. 

The pavilion in which they would be training was one of twelve interspersed along the estate’s sprawling outdoor gymnasium. Intricately-laid stone walkways wound about each of them, connecting to small grassy knolls and larger stone courts where the more advanced combat training took place. Normally ringing with the crunch and crumble of earthbending, the gymnasium now sat empty, growing warmer and brighter with every passing minute as the morning sun rose out of its pale blue haze.

This was Kuvira’s home, much more so than Suyin’s residence, and she couldn’t help but relax at the familiar sight.

“So… where’s the metal?” 

Kuvira closed her eyes and pinched her brow. Right. 

She turned back to face Korra, who stood with her arms raised in a lazy sun salutation, gazing about the pavilion with a discerning pout.

Kuvira maintained a deadpan expression. “All around us. It’s… the Metal Clan.”

“Ha-ha. You know what I mean,” Korra huffed impatiently, letting her arms fall to her sides and back across her figure, cuffing one and then the other with her wrists in a practiced tricep stretch.

Kuvira allowed herself a snigger. “Pace yourself. We’re not going to start you out on common metals just yet. With beginners we like to ease into training with impure alloys.” 

She spread her right foot across the dirt, widening her stance and bending her knees slightly. Her eyes never left Korra’s as she spoke. 

“The most common one we have here is actually meteorite. They’re technically metal, but they’ve got large pores of base earth scattered within them.”

With a steady exhale, her arms spread out before her and to her sides in a straight line. The chi in her body whipped up through her spine and out into the meandering paths of the gymnasium. It snaked over boulders and concrete, through doors of bronze and gates of copper to the meteor garden. This ought to show her what she’s dealing with. 

Kuvira clenched her outstretched hands. Her mouth twitched upward.

“The key is to use your chi to hone in on the individual particles of earth you’re already attuned to. You will use these as pressure points to move the metal at your will.”

She inhaled. A distant rumble reverberated from the gardens and through the pavilion. Upon exhaling, Kuvira contorted her arms into a narrow warrior stance, tightly cutting her right fist across her torso. A massive meteor flew up and over the scattered pavilions, casting the girls in shadow. It shot quickly and precisely into the dirt circle, splitting the ground with a crack.

Kuvira gracefully lowered her arms. “ And there you go. Anything can be bent… so long as you have the will to do it.”

To her dismay, the Avatar hadn’t so much as flinched. Several quiet moments passed between them as the dust settled. 

A high pitched whoop broke the the tension as Korra’s fists shot in the air. She bounced on her toes, marveling at Kuvira with unabashed excitement. “That. Was. Awesome! You didn’t even have it within sight. I haven’t even seen Beifong do that, and she’s messed up some buildings!”

Kuvira’s brow twitched in confusion. “Er, thanks.”

What’s she playing at? Kuvira crossed her arms uncertainly. She felt herself falter, not for the first time this morning. 

“Are you ready to begin, then?”

Korra beamed, quickly regrouping herself. “Let’s do it!”

With a nod, Kuvira bent back into her previous stance.

Korra understood without words, mimicking her and raising her arms toward the meteor in between them. Her tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth as she screwed her face up in concentration.

Kuvira dug her heels in. It’s like I’m working with a puppy. Maybe I’ve reading this all wrong?

With a quick roll of her shoulders, Kuvira blinked her thoughts away. 

“Let’s start with the basics.”

++++

Time flew by as the two had progressed from basic stances to intermediate-level bending.

Out of the entire Zaofu Guard, only Kuvira had taken to the art form so quickly, and she couldn’t help but be energized by Korra’s vigor.

The two were now busy liquifying and re-solidifying a piece of meteorite with each pass between them and across the circle. A quick cut of a forearm and Kuvira sent a whip of metal at Korra. She cut the pass off swiftly, compressing it back into a solid ball and squeezing it tightly into her palm.

Huffing, Kuvira lowered her hands. “Is something wrong?”

Korra shrugged, pressing the metal into a ball, tossing it lightly between her hands as she smirked up at Kuvira.

“As fun as playing catch is, I think I’m ready for some sparring. What do you say?”

Kuvira straightened her legs, cracking her back with a roll of her arms. “Confident, aren’t you?”

She craned her neck to peer at the sundial above the pavilion, frowning at the time. Shit, we’ve been out here for hours. It’s nearly lunch.

Wiping her hands, Kuvira quickly straightened. “We’ll have to leave it for tomorrow. Besides, I’m sure you’ve got other things you wanted to do on your day off.”

Korra scoffed, clearly unsatisfied with this response. “I think this is exactly what I wanna do! Besides, Suyin told you to teach me. So, teach me!” 

To put emphasis on the last words, Korra stomped forward, pushing the metal ball back to Kuvira with a touch more force than necessary.

Kuvira caught the ball reflexively, a spark of irritation burning in her gut. What—?

“As much as I want to, I’m afraid I’ve got plans with Asami.”

The smile curdled on Korra’s face. She turned away just as quickly, trying to smother her annoyance with a forced laugh. “Oh… what a shame, I was really having fun.”

And then it clicked. She’s been baiting me to miss lunch this whole time! Smart little shit.

Her fists clenched and Kuvira felt her nostrils flare. She, a force captain, almost fell for a novice trap like this? Unacceptable. She forced a slow breath out her nose.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Kuvira gritted, dipping her head toward Korra, before making for the stairway. 

“Then tell me why you’re so interested in her,” Korra muttered under her breath, continuing to toss the ball of metal up and around her with a forced air of nonchalance. 

Kuvira paused, willing herself to not take the bait again. She failed.

“Excuse me?” 

Korra kept a laser focus on the metal ball, which she was now rolling on her arms, bending it back and forth down her shoulders and between her hands. 

“You look pretty excited to chat her up. What’re you two gonna do that’s so important, anyway? Talk about more engineering stuff?”

The muscles in Kuvira’s jaw tightened. You wanna play? Fine. My move now. 

She crossed her arms, a lazy grin spreading across her face. “Maybe. It’s more of a date, actually.” 

The meteorite ball fell to the ground with a dull thud. Korra stood with her arms still outstretched in a bending position, her jaw hung open in disbelief.

“A what.”

Kuvira blinked at her. “A date. You know, as in two people seeing each other. Romantically.”

With mock concern, Kuvira added, “You have been on one of those, right?"

Korra scoffed, planting her hands on her hips and jutting her chin in defiance.

“Yes! I know what a date is. I just…” She gestured vaguely around her, struggling for words, “…never thought you’d be her type, is all.”

Straining to keep the amusement off of her face, Kuvira nodded sagely, pretending to adjust a cuff in her armor. “Ah, I see. Apologies for the misunderstanding.” 

Korra sniffed in assent, seeming to accept this conciliation at face value. But Kuvira couldn’t help herself. She rolled forward on the balls of her feet, grinning wickedly.

“I suppose… all this trouble was because you were hoping that you were her type.”

Korra spluttered, shoulders and fists clenched. “What? No, of course not. I’d— I’m not— no. We’re just friends. And I’m just looking out for her. As a friend, obviously.” 

Kuvira smiled impassively, utterly reveling in Korra’s steadily reddening face.

“…Right. Obviously.”

A glint passed over Korra’s eyes. She marched forward, pressing herself within inches of Kuvira’s space. “Listen—“

“Whoa!” 

“Are you guys still training?” 

The two whipped around at the bemused voices tinkling down the walkway, quickly distancing themselves from each other.

Asami jogged into the pavilion, followed closely by Opal Beifong. She smiled brightly, her cheeks slightly flushed from what had apparently been a long search for the metalbenders. The girls came to stop at the edge of the dirt ring.

“It’s nearly noon! I thought you two might’ve taken a break by now,” Asami said with a feigned look of an exasperated mother. Opal remained a step behind, quirking a confused brow at the giant meteor jutting out from the once pristine training ground.

At that, Korra awkwardly stomped her foot to the ground, smoothing the dirt and shooting the meteorite into a nearby patch of grass. Kuvira repressed a scowl, patting down the wrinkles in her uniform and bending away errant pieces of metal. She smiled stiffly. “That’s just what we were about to do, actually.”

Opal blushed a bit, nodding her head. “Of course! Sorry to disturb you.”

Kuvira caught Opal’s furtive glance at Korra and grinned wickedly. “No, it’s perfect timing on your part. Now that the Avatar’s been properly warmed up, I’m sure she’d love to start in on your air bending lessons.” 

Korra stiffened a bit, looking between Kuvira and Opal. 

Opal raised her hands, her eyes wide. “Oh I wouldn’t want to impose. Asami says you’ve been out here since breakfast! You must be tired.”

Kuvira, now having completely regained her footing, smiled placidly, ambling over to Korra and placing a hand on her shoulder. “Nonsense, she was just asking for a sparring partner a minute ago. Weren’t you?” 

The muscles in Korra’s face pulled back into what Kuvira assumed was a trying smile. “Right. Yes. I’d love to teach you.” 

Opal beamed, pressing forward into the ring. Asami seemed to have noticed the tension in the air, peering over Opal’s shoulder to mouth disconcerted ‘what?’ at Kuvira. She shook her head, and nodded for them to leave. 

Asami bid goodbye to Korra, who couldn’t seem to pull herself away from Opal’s barrage of questions. “Is it permanent? How many other air benders have you found? Do you think I’ll be as powerful as natural born benders…” 

The two made their way up the stairwell and though Kuvira didn’t look back, she could feel Korra’s heated glare on her back. 

A cool hand pulled at her wrist, and she stopped abruptly to face Asami. She was surprised at how relieved she was when Asami didn’t let go. The two stood for a beat in the cool shade of the surrounding trees, studying each other. 

Asami sighed. “Sorry. It’s just… you seem a little stressed.” Kuvira looked on blankly, not knowing what to say. When was the last time anyone took stock of how she felt?

Her lack of response seemed to validate whatever concerns were brewing within Asami, and Kuvira saw, for the briefest of moments, an aching sadness bloom over her features. She couldn’t bear it. 

“It’s okay if you changed your mind. I under—“ 

Without thought, Kuvira cupped her cheek and kissed her. She felt her give a surprised gasp, then smile into the kiss, resting her free hand on Kuvira’s waist for support. All too soon, the two broke apart, arms still interwoven between them, brimming with relief. 

Nothing this day had gone to plan and yet Kuvira couldn’t think of anything else she’d rather be doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Jurassic Park as a concept. 
> 
> Also sorry for the long absence! Writing is not my thing and this chapter didn't really come easily to me. But it was fun letting them be buttheads.


	6. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the captain let loose a little.

Sleek and gleaming, Zaofu boasted numerous technological feats, though none shone more brightly than its monorail system, weaving seamlessly into the architecture of the city like a silver needle. 

 

The two stood at the front of an otherwise empty cabin, looking on as buildings and roads streamed by below. Kuvira snuck quick glances at Asami through their reflection, noting how intently she marveled at the city line, her arms wrapped loosely around a pole grip. 

 

Her lips still throbbed with the memory of their kiss and she repressed the urge to press her fingers to them. She cleared her throat.

 

“So, what were you reading this morning before I interrupted? You seemed pretty…”

 

Asami caught her gaze in the glass and Kuvira’s thoughts stuttered to a stop. Her hand gestured vaguely of its own accord as she struggled for words. Asami dipped her chin playfully. “…pretty?”

 

“—no. Yes!” Kuvira coughed, readjusting her grip on the pole. “Pretty entranced, I mean.” She blinked. “But, also pretty. In a general sense.”

 

She sniffed, desperately summoning her cool composure from this morning. _If I don’t die of embarrassment today, I’ll court martial myself later for this._

 

Asami stared for a beat, then laughed it off, taking pity. 

 

“Just some notes Baatar Sr. sent over last night on the theories behind his designs for the domes. I thought I’d just glance over the abstracts and get into the nitty gritty later but, well, you saw.” 

 

She noted the look of derision on Kuvira’s reflected face and narrowed her eyes. She turned to face her. “What?”

 

Kuvira snorted. “You’re just like Baatar Jr.”

 

“Oh? Meaning I’m smart? Scholarly?”

 

Kuvira bumped her shoulder, leaning a hair’s breadth away from Asami’s ear. “A nerd.”

 

Asami loosened her grip on the pole, swinging away and around to bump Kuvira back. “Jerk. Anyway, I stayed up way later than I should’ve last night looking through all that. Hence this…”

 

She gestured to her face, her cheeks dimpling in a suppressed smile. 

 

Kuvira squinted at her, not quite understanding. “You look fine to me.” Asami rolled her eyes at this, but a faint blush dusted her nose nonetheless. Emboldened, Kuvira swiveled herself into Asami’s view, leaning her weight on the pole between them. 

 

“Hm. Maybe I need a closer look?”

 

Asami didn’t pull away, her eyes darting to Kuvira’s lips. The two leaned in, noses brushing—

 

The train came to a sudden halt, tipping them over their feet with its momentum. Kuvira caught Asami in a flash, pressing a steadying hand to Asami’s waist and curling her into her chest.

 

The side doors slid open with a loud hiss, unleashing a stream of people into the cabin. Kuvira cursed under her breath, letting her hand slide loosely down the pole grip. Asami didn’t seem to mind the interruption, however, pressing a chaste kiss to Kuvira’s cheek and clasping the gloved hand still clenched around her waist. “Nice catch.” 

 

“Er, thanks.” She cleared her throat, not making eye-contact. “This is our stop anyway.” She gently disentangled their arms and led them off the train. 

 

To her delight, Asami’s hand quickly found hers again, her other arm wrapping around her elbow. “So, where to, Captain?”

 

Kuvira grinned, entwining their fingers and pulling against the momentum of the crowd, “Can’t reveal all my secrets just yet.”

 

++++

 

Kuvira kept her hands over Asami’s eyes as she directed them into a freight elevator. 

 

“Just a moment, and we’ll be there.” 

 

Though the lift was spacious, Asami was unaware and Kuvira didn’t see the need to fill her in. She pressed herself into the soft curves of Asami’s back, relishing the contact. She felt the flutter of Asami’s lashes through her thin gloves and grinned at her excitement. 

 

The lift slowed to a halt and she slowly dropped her hands, pulling them behind her. 

 

“Ta-da.”

 

The bronze doors pulled apart, revealing a bustling mailing center. Orange afternoon light poured through hundreds of coffered tiles scattered about the vaulted ceilings, illuminating the intricate webs of polished ramps and tubes crisscrossing about them. The room echoed with the steady hum of bending and the light chatter amongst the workers.

 

Asami stood with her arms hanging limply at her sides, mouth agape. She craned her neck this way and that, gawking at the sheer size of the facility. Kuvira rocked onto the balls of her feet slightly, allowing herself a momentary mental congratulations on a well-executed plan. 

 

At last, Asami looked to Kuvira with bemusement— _mail?_ she mouthed. 

 

Kuvira hummed in ascent and grinned knowingly, ticking her head to the side in an invitation for the two to walk ahead into the fray. With a wave of her hand, the guards at their sides scattered, leaving the two to explore the cavernous room at their leisure. 

 

“Way back when the city was in its early planning stages, Suyin did a lot of research on economical building practices. She’d been to Omashu many times on vacation with Aang and her mother and was inspired by their self-sufficiency and creative city-planning.”

 

They ducked under a large ramp, Kuvira smiling in acknowledgement to workers as they passed.

 

“At her behest, Baatar Sr. took inspiration from King Bumi’s designs and worked them into Zaofu’s terrain. Hence, our modern rendition of the mailing system.”

 

The two came to a stop in front of an empty steel ramp that fed into a large opening in the wall. They peered though it and along the metal slide, taking in the steep drop into the city below. With a subtle tug at her elbow, Kuvira pulled Asami back to the ramp and knelt down. She flicked her hand and issued forth a tiny mound of iron from her waist up and above the ramp. She dropped her hand but, to Asami’s evident surprise, the mound remained afloat, hovering inches above the ramp. 

 

“Instead of using gravity, we use metal and magnetism to create a near frictionless system to bend and push packages to wherever they need to go in the city.” 

 

Kuvira snatched the glob of metal out of the air and drew it back into her belt with ease. She exhaled slowly, internally grinning at her own smoothness. “As far as I know, there are no other systems like this in the world. What do you think of that, Ms. Future Industries?”

 

After several moments of silence, she turned to Asami expectantly only to be met with a shit-eating grin. She arched her back defensively. “What?”

 

“You’ve had magnets incorporated into your systems for _decades._ ”

 

Kuvira pursed her lips, unsure of what Asami was getting at. “Yes…so?”

 

Asami’s clenched her fists into her chest, practically vibrating with excitement. “ _So_ that means Varrick can take his ‘new’ magnet train technology and shove it right up his ass! You guys already have it!”

 

Kuvira let out a quiet breath of relief that quickly hiccuped into disbelieving laughter. _This is what you got out of it?_ She folded herself over her bent knees, her back rising and falling with her muffled snorts.

 

“What the _hell,_ Asami.”

 

She felt a hand rub her back and lifted her head to a bright red Asami kneeling beside her.

 

“Listen, I’m sorry, this truly is wonderful, but I’m just _so_ glad Varrick can finally eat shit for once.” She lightly pounded her fist on the glossy ramp for emphasis. “He’s the worst!” 

 

This only drew more guffaws out of Kuvira. Asami bit her lip and indulged her, resting her head on Kuvira’s shoulder plate until the captain settled down. 

 

At last, she drew herself up, eyeing Asami with an appraising look. “You… never cease to surprise me, Ms. Sato.” 

 

Asami rolled her eyes, her cheeks still burning. She continued to rub Kuvira’s back absentmindedly, looking around at the impressive facility. They knelt in amicable silence, losing themselves in the churning of the machinery.

 

Quietly, Asami pressed a kiss to her temple. “Sorry. But honestly, though, thank you for bringing me here. It really is impressive.”

 

Kuvira grinned, nodding against Asami’s mouth. “Of course.”

 

She turned her head in hopes for another kiss, but stopped when she saw the mischievous glint in Asami’s eyes. She squinted suspiciously. “What now.”

 

“I was just thinking…this is a great testament to King Bumi’s legacy, but I think it’s missing something.”

 

Kuvira lifted herself to her full height, rolling her shoulders. “Oh? Gonna make some calculations while we’re here?”

 

Asami smirked, slowly drawing herself even with Kuvira. Then, without warming, she vaulted up onto the ramp, kicking apart an empty package carrier, and stamping a leg on it, steadying it on the track before the opening. 

 

“Yeah, the _fun_.” She held out her hand, her eyes gleaming. Kuvira’s eyes widened. 

 

Instinct clicked on and she puffed her chest, her voice dropping an octave into its Official Tone. “This is completely against protocol. I could arrest you for _at least_ 3 different public safety violations right now.” Casting her head about for onlookers, she hardly noticed Asami’s chuckle of endearment.

 

Asami nodded sagely, feigning consideration to her point. “You could. Or, you could relax a little and shake things up with me.”

 

“Besides,” she huffed, cocking her head and brushing her hair back, tucking it into her jacket. “You can always arrest me after. What do you say?” 

 

Kuvira couldn’t say anything at the moment, desperate as she was to fight the blush creeping up her neck. With a last furtive glance through the nearest tangle of tubing, she muttered under her breath and grasped Asami’s forearm, quietly pulling herself up into the cart. Asami beamed, reaching behind her to pull Kuvira’s arms around her waist. 

 

“Hold on tight.” 

 

And with a wink, she kicked them off. 

 

++++

 

An exhilarating ride and several bribed city guards later, the two found themselves decompressing with an afternoon tea. They huddled together outside a small teashop, enjoying each others presence as they watched people mill about the town square. 

 

Kuvira gently combed away a few flyaways in Asami’s hair with her forefinger, casualties of their impromptu ‘ramp checking’ expedition. Asami eagerly leaned into the touch, and she took it as an invitation for more. Leaning closer, Kuvira suddenly halted.

 

She craned her neck to the side as a familiar crop of hair weaved its way through the bustling crowd toward the two. Hong Li squeezed himself into their space with the grace of a newborn deer, jostling the table. He eagerly saluted Kuvira, taking precautions to smooth his uniform and look less out of breath than he was. The girls took advantage and subtly moved their chairs a pace away from each other.

 

“Captain! There you are. Suyin requests your presence at the manor immediately.” 

 

Asami immediately stiffened. “Did something happen with the Red Lotus?”

 

The question startled Hong Li. “No, of course not! It’s just, er, Suyin has had a bit of a falling out with Chief Beifong. They had it out in the gymnasium and made a mess of it.”

 

Asami bit her lip to hold back a derisive snort and Kuvira pinched her brow. Normally, her pride would demand something more than being relegated to a rich lady’s clean-up crew, but Asami’s presence, the subtle, calming brush of her fingers under the table, was enough to draw her out of herself. A wry smile bubbled to the corners of her lips.

 

Hong Li frowned in confusion, awkwardly smoothing back his cowlick. “Erm. Should I tell her you’re busy?”

 

Kuvira waved him off airly, pushing herself up from the table. “No, no, I’ll be there shortly. Go ahead and make sure Chief Beifong is being attended to. She is our guest, after all. I’ll take care of Suyin.” 

 

He wavered for a moment, unused to an order that wasn’t barked or clipped. He glanced at Asami and opened his mouth as if to ask something, but thought better of it. He bowed himself out and dove back into the crowd. 

 

“Can you believe those two? What are they, twelve?” 

 

A tinkling laugh bubbled out of Asami. She placed a hand on Kuvira’s shoulder for support as she got up from the table. It was a small, unthinking gesture. But that was exactly it— unthinking. No expectation of reciprocation or acknowledgement. 

 

It took her completely off guard. Warmth flowed so freely through her that she was struck, suddenly, with a happiness so profound that she felt the sting of imminent tears. She inhaled slowly, closing her eyes and dipping her head back. _Fucking really?_

 

“Hey.”

 

Kuvira clenched her jaw. A breath in and out as she steadied herself for Asami’s appraisal. It wasn’t needed.

 

Dimly, she felt Asami’s lithe arms wrap around her as she tucked herself into the odd angles and corners of her armor, pressing her nose into the crook of her neck. Kuvira’s breath caught in her throat. She raised her arms haltingly, unable to process. 

 

She waited, for what she wasn’t sure. But surely, a kindness like this didn’t come for free? 

 

Slowly, she snaked her hands up the divot of Asami’s back, finally letting them rest with a shudder on the crests of her shoulder blades. 

 

The two stood enmeshed and completely unresponsive to the pulsing of the crowd flowing about them. Their breaths mingled on Kuvira’s collar, and not for the first time that day, she felt the happiest she’d been in a long time.

 

++++

 

“Sit still.” 

 

Suyin grimaced but complied, shaking her head as Kuvira pulled her arm closer and applied more rosewater to her wounds. 

 

“Be kinder to me. It’s not my fault I’m so anxious, you know. I was attacked by my own sister in my own _home!_ And after I showed her so much kindness by letting her stay in my best guest suite. _Don’t tell Korra that, though._ Oh, the trials I suffer for my family…”

 

And just like that, Suyin launched into her fourth (fifth?) tirade of the afternoon. Kuvira, who had long grown adept at nodding at the right moments, allowed herself to be drawn into the facade as she mechanically tended to the matriarch’s wounds. She couldn’t stop replaying the events of today. Their kisses, touches, lingering glances…

 

“Kuvira, that’s enough on this arm. It’s like you’re not even listening.” She swatted the captain’s hands away. With a great swooshing of silks, she stood up, drawing her robes about her in a comforting cocoon. She tossed her head this way and that, as if searching the mirror for the most pitiable pout to sport the next morning. 

 

“I swear, everything’s gone topsy turvy since the air benders arrived. Lin’s picking fights, my own daughter wants to leave the city… what’s next? I really can’t wait for them to move onto the next city. It’ll be a relief to have some peace and quiet again.”

 

She fluttered about the room like a moth, at last sitting by Kuvira’s side again. She clasped her limp hands tightly and sighed. 

 

“At least I can always count on you.”

 

Kuvira couldn’t think of a reply, and simply nodded, her mind whirring. How could she have forgotten?

 

_Asami is leaving._

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the absence! Writing is hard and Idk what I'm doing. I have this whole fic planned out it's mostly just a matter of making words and shit. Ultimately it'll be 10 chapters long, but I might make this a series and add snippets that I couldn't fit in because of the POV of the story (like, a chapter on Korra being jealous and asking painfully obvious questions would be super fun imo.)
> 
> Thank you all for your super nice comments!!!!! I'm surprised y'all have taken to this crackship so much :'')


	7. Choose Your Own Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Opal have a heart to heart that speaks to an eavesdropping Kuvira's soul.

Evening wrapped its gauzy blues around Zaofu as Kuvira made her nightly walk about the walls. She ambled down the guard wall on the perimeter of the Beifong Manor, doing her last round of check-ins and sealing the city in, sector by sector. Though it was a routine she had come to enjoy for its solitary nature, it now took on a much rosier tint with memories of her and Asami’s date still buzzing through her mind.

 

As she called in the final sector to be closed, she thought again of Asami’s embrace. Her cheeks flushed and her arms pebbled with goosebumps, and she felt, not for the first time that day, that her body wasn’t quite as mastered as she had believed. A thought that might have troubled her any other time but now. It seemed a lot of things had changed these past few days, and Kuvira was surprised how easily she allowed herself to open the new possibilities Asami offered.

 

A stiff breeze cooled Kuvira’s side, whistling through her plated armor, and for a moment she emptied her mind and relaxed into its embrace. 

 

_Wind._ She frowned. _The dome is closed…where the hell is it coming from._

 

Reluctantly, she turned toward the gentle breeze, which had quieted to an odd, off-beat pulse. She felt the coolness it left in its wake radiate along the metal railing and followed the sensation on instinct, stiffly swiveling her neck like a disgruntled owl. 

 

_Great, just when I was about to finish up._

 

A low grunt ricocheted up the walls. “—a little harder. That’s it!”

 

Kuvira arched her back stiffly, eyes wide. Another echoey grunt followed closely behind.

 

“Like this?”

 

_What the fuck. Is that Opal?_

 

Kuvira padded closer, ears trained to a steady thumping emanating from further down in the gymnasium.

 

“You’re a natural.”

 

_Korra?_

 

Kuvira turned her head, whether to hear more or less she wasn’t quite sure. The rhythmic thumping continued, unabated. _They’re not…_

 

She stopped, haltingly, gripping the banister so tightly she left finger-sized indents. She realized her mistake and gently bent it back into place, cursing the world with every fiber of her being.

 

_I hate my job._

 

Deep breath in. Letting go of railing, she strode forward, holding her breath deeply in her lungs, and quickly rounding the corner toward the gymnasium. She screwed her eyes shut, unwilling to see whatever it is those two were up to. 

 

To her surprise, a soft green glow warmed her eyelids as she approached and a quiet flowing ebbed in her ears. Her eyes fluttered open to a dimly lit bending pavilion surrounded by glowing crystals. Opal and Korra were, thankfully, fully dressed and slowly circling each other with their arms outstretched, summoning small tendrils of air back and forth between them. 

 

Kuvira’s shoulders fell in relief, though she couldn’t help but remain rooted to where she stood, in awe of the foreign bending forms. 

 

Their arms rose and fell in tandem, swirling a gleaming piece of meteorite in the air between them, delicately raising it and tapping it to the ground. The twin tendrils eased and ebbed together, though Opal’s clearly waned with each new pass about the center. 

 

With an exhale, Korra’s swath of air enveloped the rock, nestling it back into the middle of the arena.

 

Korra’s voice broke Kuvira’s odd reverie. “Let’s end here for tonight.” 

 

She cut the cording of air holding the rock and settled back on her heels. She brought her fists together in a gesture of finality. Opal looked up, slightly taken aback. Korra raised her hands appeasingly. 

 

“Don’t get me wrong, you’re doing really well! It just seems like you’ve got something other than bending on your mind.”

 

Opal immediately dropped her head, sheepishly clasping her wrist in front of her body. “I… you’re right.”

 

Up above on the shadowed ramp, Kuvira awkwardly shifted her weight. _I shouldn’t be hearing this. It’s private._

 

And yet, when Opal gently wrung her hands and began to speak, Kuvira couldn’t find it in herself to pull away. She gazed down at the air benders intently. 

 

Opal continued. “It’s just that I’ve learned so much with you and Master Tenzin these past few days. It’s amazing.”

 

Korra smiled and nodded reassuringly. “You’ve improved faster than any other air bender I’ve found so far.”

 

Opal nodded vaguely, her gaze hardening a bit. “But it’s not just the bending that’s nice. It’s belonging, you know? For the first time in my life I feel like I have a real purpose.”

 

She looked up, fearful for a moment. “Don’t get me wrong! I love my family more than anything. But I’ve always felt like my life has been something picked out for me…” 

 

Gloved hands unconsciously clenched the metal railing high above. … _And she’s just going through the motions._

 

“And maybe I’m just going through the motions to please my family.” Opal lowered her hands, her face now shadowed. “I want to join you on your mission, but it feels like a betrayal. I just don’t want to make the wrong decision and let everyone down.”

 

Korra crossed the pavilion and placed a hand on her shoulder, leaning down to keep her eyes leveled with Opal’s. 

 

“Hey. Trust me, I get it. Family stuff is hard, and living up to legacies and people’s expectations is kinda my whole life. Well, I guess disappointing people is, if you believe the polls.” The two chuckled quietly. 

 

“Look, if there’s anything I’ve learned, it’s that you have to let go of ‘you’ people expect and forge your own path. Follow your heart. Your family loves you, and I think they’ll understand you wanting to explore what makes you happy, even if it’s not in Zaofu.”

 

Opal sniffed. “But what if it’s not my purpose? What if I go with you and I realize I don’t want to be an acolyte? I’ll have done it all for nothing.”

 

A thick silence filled the gym for a moment as Korra considered her response. 

 

At last, she pressed her lips together, nodding. “It’s a possibility, I won’t lie. But at least you’ll know, you know? And that’s not nothing.”

 

She pulled away slightly, encouraging Opal to lift herself as well. “Whatever you decide, I support you.” 

 

Opal wavered a moment, then leapt into a fierce hug. She cried quietly into the Avatar’s shoulder as the two stood in the soft glow of the green crystals around them.

 

Above, Kuvira pressed her head to the cool banister, a water smile on her face. With a renewed purpose, she strode from the scene, leaving an extremely warped railing behind her.

 

____

 

 

Kuvira swiftly crept through the guests’ dormitory wing, stopping in front of Asami’s door. She had a small piece of parchment pressed between her fingers. All of the sudden vigor seemed to seep just as quickly out of her as the reality of her situation loomed in front of her.

 

Absently, she wondered what someone would think to find the captain of the guard here, standing awkwardly in an empty hallway, staring at Asami’s door like an eager tiger-wolf puppy. 

 

She unconsciously tightened her hands, then quickly slackened them, afraid of crinkling the paper. In a momentary panic, she brought it to her face and scrutinized it for wrinkles. She lightly pressed it to a crease in her armor to re-smooth it, and after another quick inspection of the parchment, she settled back into her original stance. 

 

_Get a grip._

 

She closed her eyes, breathing deeply to quell her racing heart. She was a top athlete. A warrior— a captain of the guard. She could do this. Asami was likely asleep and would not see the note until morning. 

 

With one last calming breath, she bent forward and slid the note under Asami’s door.

 

 

_Tomorrow night, 6PM._

_Meet me at the garden gate._

 

 

There, it was done. Now all there was left to do was await her response. 

 

Kuvira straightened herself and strode back down the corridor. As she did, she heard a small rustle. Curious, she turned about and was shocked to spot a small piece of parchment peaking out from underneath Asami’s door.

 

With an air of extremely fake nonchalance, she rounded back to the doorway and scooped up the note. Cradling it in her palm and careful not to smudge the fresh ink, she slowly peeled it back to read. 

 

 

_Sounds perfect._

 

 

Kuvira felt warmer than she had ever remembered and, completely forgetting her practiced nonchalance, sprinted out of the dormitory into the courtyard. 

 

Dashing her head left and right to make sure none of the other guards were around, she smiled wide and allowed herself a small crow of delight. Giggles bubbled up through her stomach and she pressed her hand to her mouth to keep quiet. She crouched low to the ground, reading and re-reading the note in the dim green light of the crystals lining the path, her back shaking with the effort to calm herself. 

 

_Tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is absolutely based on that one Britney Spears gif. 
> 
> Sorry for the long wait!!!! I've had so many deadlines and am kinda dead inside? But luckily those are all DONE so I should be able to finish this story off soon (and post consistently!)
> 
> Listen, I know it's an over-used trope, but the idea of someone as staunch as Kuvira thinking she's walking in on people having sex is peak comedy. Almost as good as Lin Beifong having to break up horny teenagers necking in a park. You know she probably has a fly-swatter that she uses to smack them like "Feel that??? The clap's gonna feel 100x worse. SCRAM." 
> 
> Anyway, YES. More story! YAY. Thanks so much for all y'alls support!!!!! It's been so nice reading your comments. :'')


	8. Kuvira's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira and Asami go on another date! Yay!

Although she had meticulously rescheduled the guard to cover for her evening break, Kuvira kept herself hidden, crouching and ducking into service corridors to avoid any last minute requests from Suyin or the other Beifongs.

 

Pulling at her cuffs, she straightened her uniform as she emerged from a service entryway. She scowled. This wasn’t the sort of way she liked to carry herself, but her evening date was on the line, and she refused to let it be spoiled by an impromptu dance rehearsal. 

 

With a discreet look about the hallway, she made a beeline for the guest wing’s linen closet. _I just need a few blankets and—_

 

“Hey, there.”

 

Kuvira whirled about to find Korra leaning over her, smirking. She didn’t bother with pretenses, narrowing her eyes at the interloper and quickly closing the door. Korra took notice, nodding her head toward the blankets surreptitiously tucked into Kuvira’s side. 

 

“You gonna build a pillow fort to fend off the Red Lotus?”

 

Kuvira rolled her eyes. As much as she did not want to be engaging with Korra right now, she felt a pang of fondness. Korra had, after all, inspired this entire plan. Biting the inside of her cheek, Kuvira squared herself to her. 

 

“Listen. About before, I’m sorry we got off on the wrong foot. Opal, er, told me about the talk you two had.” 

 

All at once, Korra’s headstrong posturing melted into the pensive softness Kuvira had witnessed the night before. “She’s making a big decision. I know how scary it can be, but sometimes you have to go for it, you know?” 

 

The happy crinkles around her eyes took on a heaviness then that belied a hard-fought wisdom. There was much more to the Avatar than most gave her credit for, and Kuvira understood in that moment what Asami had been chasing. 

 

She blinked the thought away, continuing. “Well, it was exactly what she needed to hear. So, thank you.”

 

Korra rubbed the back of her neck, pouting sheepishly. “Oh. Erm. No problem.” Kuvira was annoyed at how endearing the gesture was. 

 

Angry footfalls and the tell-tale tinkling of jewelry broke the two apart. Suyin rounded the corner and, upon noticing Korra’s presence, immediately softened her gait. “Oh Korra, dear!” 

 

She swiftly patted her hair into place, gliding up to the pair with an overly-sweet smile. 

 

“I was just looking for you. I’ve had a rather interesting talk with Opal. She has it in her head that she’ll be joining you and the air benders to the Northern Air Temple. I had _thought_ you’d be staying here to teach her…”

 

Korra stiffened, grimacing. “Not quite.”

 

_Wrong move._ Kuvira took this opportunity to slip away, unnoticed by Suyin as she began her longwinded appeal to the Avatar. She cast an empathetic glance over her shoulder at Korra, who responded with a look of utmost betrayal through Suyin’s wild gesticulations.

 

_And to think the Beifong drama would save me…_

 

She chuckled to herself as she bounded down the stairs. It was almost six. 

 

 

____

 

 

Kuvira stopped short of the courtyard, quickly giving herself a once-over and adjusting the satchel over her shoulder. This is it.

 

She pushed forward and made her way to the garden, growing more confident with each step. Stopping short several paces, she stood to admire the delicately wrought copper gate, which shimmered in an unearthly green glow as the domes closed overhead. Her eyes landed on Asami, who stood just below it, staring intently at the now-glowing garden. 

 

“Miss Future Industries,” she drawled, snapping Asami’s attention away.

 

Asami turned and smiled broadly. “Miss Captain of the Guard.”

 

At this, Kuvira bowed lowly, keeping up her exaggerated formalities. 

 

“I—,” she started, but swallowed the rest of her quip as she was engulfed in a warm hug. Caught off guard, Kuvira nearly dropped her satchel, but quickly recovered and returned the embrace with equal gusto. Asami held her close, breathing a sigh into the crook of her neck.

 

“I missed you.”

 

Kuvira blew an errant hair out of face. “I hadn’t guessed.”

 

Laughter bubbled up between them and they loosed their grip on each other, pulling away. Asami gave her a playful punch on the shoulder.

 

“So, what did you summon me here for, Miss Captain?”

 

Kuvira smirked. “Are you not enjoying the view?”

 

Asami gave her a languid once-over in response, but Kuvira cut in before the inevitable bad joke. “ _I meant_ , you seemed pretty entranced.” 

 

A soft smile warmed Asami’s features as she turned back toward the garden. She pointed to a spindly, low-growing bush. 

 

“It’s a Moon Valley Fern. My favorite.”

 

Kuvira couldn’t help but make a sour face. “No offense, but that’s… the ugliest plant I’ve ever seen.” 

 

Asami buckled over laughing. “Well, aren’t _you_ charming?” 

 

Kuvira only snorted in derision, folding her arms across her chest. “What? It is!” 

 

“And here I thought you knew a thing or two about plants,” Asami tsk-ed, playfully shaking her head in shame. 

 

“I know a thing or two about _important_ plants.”

 

Asami swatted her arm. “It may look common, but it produces the most beautiful flower. Most people don’t know since it only blooms once a year. I kinda like that, though. It makes it special.”

 

Kuvira dropped her arms, impressed. “How does an overqualified mechanic like you know about that?”

 

“I’m allowed to be mysterious once in a while too, you know?”

 

_This girl._ Rolling her eyes, Kuvira sniffed. “I’ll allow it for now. Besides, it’s about time we went up.”

 

“Up?” Asami asked, curiosity blooming over her features. It was the cutest thing Kuvira had seen in her life. 

 

“Up,” she confirmed, her former swagger now back in full-form. She gallantly held her hand out, her other arm tucked neatly behind her back. “Ready?”

 

Asami clasped her outstretched hand. “Always.”

 

Kuvira, feeling like the teen she was, quietly and quickly ushered Asami through a meandering lightly-trod pathway around the garden and through a utility door. She savored each moment of contact as they shimmied into a small dumbwaiter. With a confident stomp, they launched upward. Kuvira’s breath hitched as Asami wrapped herself around her waist. The two marveled at the lush estate grounds as they quickly fell away into the darkness. 

 

The two alighted onto a narrow passageway, edging into the siding of the dome and up to what appeared to be a dead end. With a small and intricate series of swift bending motions, Kuvira unravelled the metal bonds of the wall, opening them to the outside. 

 

They paused, peering out from the small precipice, mouths slightly agape from the excitement. Asami blew a low whistle as she looked out below. The lush valley, now layered in swaths of violet and blue shadow, opened beneath them. Kuvira shook her head. 

 

“Just wait.”

 

They indulge in each other’s company for a moment more before Kuvira jutted her jaw up sharply, grinning. Asami nodded, gladly curling herself tighter into Kuvira’s embrace, and with the bright flash of her grappling hook, Kuvira pulled them up onto the top of the glistening dome.

 

Kuvira withdrew the cording back to her side with a flourish, puffing her chest out. “What do you think?” 

 

“Now _this_ is a view.”

 

The two made quick work of the blankets, spreading them across the small ledge. Kuvira dropped the satchel to her side and eased herself down a pace away beside Asami, who simply stared at her dumbly. Kuvira scrunched her brow, “What.”

 

Asami merely shrugged, flashing a playfully exasperated smile before she closed the gap between them, pressing her side completely to the captain’s. She turned her head, their noses now only inches apart. Kuvira could count her lashes.

 

“Yeah?” she asked, her eyes shining.

 

Kuvira swallowed, allowing herself to unclench and lean into the touch. She sighed, gingerly wrapping her arm around Asami’s shoulders. “Yeah.”

 

The pair watched the evening fade from blue to black, occasionally pointing out constellations as they made themselves known. For the most part, they remained silent, simply basking in the shared warmth of their embrace. 

 

It was not often the captain lost track of time, but she was glad this was the exception. 

 

A cool wind gently lapped at their legs, and Asami stirred. They exchanged a long look, Asami’s eyes searching hers. 

 

“Are you gonna tell me why you brought me up here?”

 

Kuvira pulled her arm back into herself. She squinted up at the sky, mulling over her words.

 

“You said the beauty in that flower is in its briefness, but…” She struggled, her lips pressed together tightly.

 

Asami quirked her brow, wanting to understand.

 

Kuvira reached back into her knapsack and fished out fist-sized piece of silver, showing it to Asami. It flashed blue in her palm, reflecting the moonlight. She rolled it between her fingers, speaking with the dulled edges of someone who’s practiced these words in a mirror. 

 

“What if it didn’t have to be that way?”

 

Her hands spread and the silver morphed into a cylinder. Then, slowly, it peeled back, petal by petal, as Kuvira’s fingers thrummed and pulled the air around it. Clutching at the fully-formed silver flower, Kuvira finally looked up from her work. Vulnerable.

 

She placed her empty hand on Asami’s check, encouraged as she leaned into the touch.

 

“I don’t want whatever this is to end. I don’t know what we are but, I’d like to find out with you. I want to join you on your mission.”

 

She slid her hand up Asami’s cheek and to her temple, delicately weaving the flower in her hair. Asami clasped her hand over Kuvira’s and gently pulled it before her, kissing it. 

 

“I …” 

 

A glint. 

 

Kuvira’s eyes flickered on instinct as the flower shimmered strangely. Her brows furrowed. 

 

Asami loosened her grip, dipping her head to try and find Kuvira’s gaze. “Hey. Are you okay?”

 

Pressing her eyes shut, Kuvira dropped her hands to the cool platinum beneath them. Instantly, she knew something was amiss. 

 

“There’s someone here,” she murmured. 

 

Two lanky figures slowly emerged in her mind’s eye, swinging quickly up the the curve of the dome with a bending she could hardly recognize. Her spine arced on instinct as reality set in. 

 

She opened her eyes to find Asami’s locked on hers. She understood. 

 

“The Red Lotus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know how hard it is to write something about plans and not make an "Of Mice and Men" reference? 
> 
> Anyway, yeah. They're both nerds and now they're nerds in mortal peril. Fun right??


	9. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle time!

Kuvira bent low to the dome, struggling to keep track of the intruders while speaking to Asami.

 

“I need you to get back down and sound the alert. I’ll hold them off.”

 

Asami gave her a look of confusion, before realization dawned over her features. Radio signals would not get through the dome plating. They were effectively isolated. 

 

She nodded then, her hands balled into fists. She turned to say something else to Kuvira, but the captain waved her off impatiently. 

 

Kuvira’s grasp on the intruders’ location was tenuous, reaching deeply through the layers of platinum to the bendable metal beneath. With only one hand on the dome, she lost sight of them. 

 

It was in that moment she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She flung herself to the ground, narrowly escaping a volley of ice daggers.

 

Ming-Hua emerged from below, vaulting herself in between the two with her watery tendrils. 

 

Kuvira rolled to the side and regained her footing, punching her fists out to send her metal cables zipping around Ming-Hua.

 

“Go!” she shouted.

 

Asami leapt aside and broke into a run.

 

The water bender crystalized a barrier around her, freezing the metal cables in place, then burst up and out, slicing through them easily. 

 

“Gazaan!” Ming-Hua screeched. 

 

The other figure finally appeared, and Kuvira hoped it wasn’t another water bender. He lunged at her, which she easily deflected with her cables. As she was distracted, Ming-Hua flung one of her water tendrils toward the door, freezing it shut. 

 

“You’re not going anywhere.”

 

To everyone’s surprise, Asami did not break pace, and simply jumped forward, using her momentum to kick at the door’s hinge. It broke off easily, but the rest of the door refused to budge. Asami cursed under her breath, heaving herself into the door, cracking the ice, but still not breaking through.

 

Ming-Hua’s smug smile curdled and she leapt toward Asami. Kuvira pushed Gazaan off of her and swept her free cable behind her, tripping up Ming-Hua and buying Asami time.

 

It was enough. With a few expertly-placed elbow jabs, the door unsealed, and Asami broke through. She tossed one last, pained look at Kuvira.

 

“Go!” she gritted as the other two quickly regained their footing around her. With that, Asami disappeared inside.

 

Gazaan tore a cable off himself and stomped on the other to free Ming-Hua. Kuvira retracted the cording back to her sides, shooting it back out to the doorway and pulling herself to it with all her might. 

 

Deflecting ice shards with one arm, she jerked forward and pulled as much bendable metal as she could from deep within the passageway. It rocketed toward her and bottlenecked in a crumpled mass at the doorway, sealing it off completely. 

 

She turned her full attention back to her opponents, bristling. 

 

“Looks like _you’re_ not going anywhere.”

 

The two exchanged a pitying look and Gazaan barked a laugh.“Did you think we needed to?”

 

Kuvira’s face fell. _They're just distractions. The rest are already inside._

 

She hoped with all her might that Asami made it in time.

 

__

 

What seemed like an eternity passed as Kuvira battled it out with the two. Outnumbered in the dark with only her cables at her disposal, she tried to kneel to the dome and get a hold of their tremors-- irregular breathing, a heartbeat, anything to give her an 'in.' The platinum refused to yield. 

 

A deft kick from Gazaan brought her back to reality, sending her tumbling. Sprawled on her back, she noticed Ming-Hua make a beeline for the door. She skidded to a halt and aimed all of her watery tendrils at the entryway, blasting away at it.  _The hell?_  

 

Kuvira grunted, blindly grappling herself up and away from Gazaan’s finishing blow. 

 

Squinting in the dark, she let gravity pull her down, aiming her body toward the distracted Ming-Hua. 

 

Suddenly, the faint blare of the city-wide alarms echoed through the entryway. _Asami!_ Kuvira paused mid-strike, distracted, giving Ming-Hua an opening. She took it.

 

In an instant, Kuvira was hurtling down the side of the dome, side aching angrily, and soaked with the remnants of the water bender’s blow. She threw out a grappling hook seconds from hitting the ground, catching on a metal seam and letting the momentum of her fall arc and carry her back around the dome. 

 

Gazaan followed her with his eyes, waiting for her to alight while Ming-Hua re-froze the doorway. 

 

_Screw that._ Kuvira opted to continue throwing out chording, swinging about in widening arcs and circles while she thought of a plan.

 

The blankets she had brought out for her date were still strewn about the top of the dome. 

 

_That’ll do._

 

She pulled herself at full speed toward Ming-Hua, forcing her to duck and dodge, but deked at the last moment, leaving just her and Gazaan up on the dome. 

 

Now was her chance; it would only be a matter of seconds before Ming-Hua realized the deceit. Kuvira moved quickly.

 

In one fluid motion, she bolted forward, down and around Gazaan’s side, snatching up the blankets underneath him and using her momentum to pull them swiftly out from under him. She turned on her heel with the grace of a dancer, twisting the blanket about her as she pivoted, exploding forward. 

 

She wrapped the blankets tightly up and over Gazaan, trapping his arms behind his torso and binding them tightly. She swung her arms and knotted the linens together, effectively taking him out of the equation. Casting her head about, she realized belatedly that Ming-Hua should have made an appearance by now. 

 

An explosion. She whirled and caught a glimpse of Ming-Hua’s robe as she shattered the frozen metal blockage with a devastating blow. 

 

_Oh._

 

The water bender pulled the remaining ice shards to her body and vaulted back through the opening. Kuvira cursed under her breath, lurching forward in hot pursuit. _Guess they can't afford to be decoys anymore._

 

She quickly pulled herself inside and re-wove the door shut from the inside. No way for Gazaan to follow her inside, even if he broke free of his bonds.

 

Turning back to the task at hand, she squinted her eyes, adjusting to the darkness of the passageway. A quick stomp of her foot showed the way back to the dumbwaiter. She spotted Ming-Hua waiting among the metal rafters encasing the lift. _Smart little bitch._

 

Kuvira sprinted along the path in her mind’s eye, taking care to make extra noise to draw Ming-Hua’s attention.

 

At the last turn of the passageway, she bent a ball of metal chording from her side, throwing it forward and bending it around the corner. The noise was enough to draw Ming-Hua out from her hiding spot in the rafters. _Not smart enough, though._

 

It was only a split-second’s worth of an advantage, but it was all she needed. 

 

Heaving her hands to her chest, Kuvira bent the metal cables back to her, lashing Ming-Hua to the ground with such brutal force that she was knocked out at once. She would have preferred to unclasp her cables and keep her tethered, but she had bigger problems at the moment.

 

She looked out below at the battle unfolding.

 

P’li had bent a fiery wall around herself and Zaheer, tall and strong enough to glaze the entire estate in a bright orange glow. The heat from the fire warped the air, and Kuvira squinted hard to see. 

 

The guard had the benders surrounded, with Suyin’s distinctive voice echoing its orders through the manor. P’li stood motionless, mentally bending the wall and large arms of fire to deflect all the attacks Suyin and her troops had mustered. Zaheer stood with his back to her, deflecting attacks from the Avatar’s crew on the other side of the courtyard. He only used one hand to bend, and Kuvira soon understood why.

 

A figure lay limply in his arms. _Korra._

 

Adrenaline burst through her body, and Kuvira lunged for the dumbwaiter, cranking the built-in radio. A crackle of static, and then Suyin’s voice. 

 

“Su, I’m at the Northern Gate. 1 o’clock. Unspotted.”

 

Static crackled back at her as she watched Suyin crane her neck looking for her. The radio clicked on.

 

“That’s our leverage. Procedure 113.”

 

Her eyes met Suyin’s, who nodded to her in mutual understanding. 

 

They have practiced this scenario before, and hundreds more like it. Kuvira watched from on high as the matriarch swiftly arranged her troops into position, barking out orders while dismantling Zaheer’s attacks with her own advanced bending. The troops moved into place like a well-oiled machine. Kuvira’s trepidation fell away as a decade’s worth of training routines all flooded back to her. Her muscles tensed at the memory of what was to come, while her mind relaxed into its default. She knew what to do. 

 

There was a reason Suyin was their leader. 

 

Kuvira breathed in. 

 

_This will all be over soon._

 

 

—-

 

 

Smoke and dust blew about as the guard scattered across the estate, overturning every rock in search of Zaheer and the others. A purely precautionary measure, as they knew the Red Lotus weren’t foolish enough to stay in the city after a loss like that, but any evidence was good evidence in an investigation like this. 

 

Kuvira had outpaced everyone. Like a machine, she burned through hours scouring the walls, interviewing eye witnesses, and putting out literal and figurative fires. 

 

At last, a lull had fallen over the estate. The public had been appeased for the evening, and the domes would remain fully-manned until further notice. 

 

Kuvira rubbed her eyes, blinking blearily down at the epicenter of P’Li’s escape attempt. Lightly dusting her arms, she absently thought of bending the crater flat, if only for optics, but figured it would be better left until morning. _Besides, Suyin’ll probably use it as an excuse to remodel the courtyard for the tenth time._

 

She huffed quietly to herself, picking at her now-tattered cuffs. She hadn’t exchanged more than a few terse sentences with the matriarch since Korra had been secured, and was not looking forward to the grilling she would face in the morning. 

 

More pressingly, she wondered about the security of the city. As many problems as she had with Suyin, Zaofu was still the only home she knew.

 

_If I hadn’t been on the dome with Asami, who knows how much farther the Red Lotus would have gotten with their plan? Can we really afford to just be on the defensive? Everything I’ve trained for-- would it have been enough if I hadn’t had advance warning?_

 

It was too much to ponder so early in the morning. Numbly, she snapped her fingers for Hong Li. “Status report on the Avatar?”

 

“She’s conscious, Captain. We’ve analyzed the remnants of the serum we recovered and determined it wasn’t poisonous. From what we know, the _hyp, hypno_..” Hong Li scrunched his face, willing the words out. 

 

Kuvira looked on, deadpan. “Hypnogogic.”

 

“Right. The _hypnotic_ effects should completely subdue by morning, though the healers suggest monitoring her for at least a day.”

 

Kuvira nodded her head jerkily, her relief outweighed by her pressing concern for Asami. She quirked her lips to ask about her status, but stopped short. _That would be too forward._

 

She hesitated, rephrasing the question. “And… the others?”

 

“Just a few scrapes and bruises, but otherwise they are fine. They’ve all been attended to by the healer and relocated to the dormitories on the East Wing for the time being.”

 

Her shoulders fell as she felt her body unclench. Self-conscious that Hong Li might have seen, she cleared her throat. 

 

“This is good news. Thank you. I’ll be by to pay my respects in a moment.”

 

With a quick bow, he scurried back into the manor, leaving Kuvira alone with her thoughts.

 

She looked out at the wreckage that was once the garden, her face awash in soft green light. This was not how she had planned the evening to go.

 

____

 

Kuvira followed the trail of warm light emanating down the guest hallway. It appeared that  the Avatar was being tended to in the parlor room. _Strange._

 

She padded quietly up to the gilded glass doorway, reaching up to open it, when she noticed a peculiar sight. Asami.

 

For reasons she could not fully understand, she stood in the hallway, peering through the misted glass at the two girls in the parlor room. There sat Korra, looking worse for wear, but very much alive. She rested gingerly on a green ottoman, her torso supported by several pillows and her head dipped toward her chest. Her eyes were fixed on her feet, her face unreadable.

 

Asami was perched on a small stool next to her, pouring her a cup of tea.

 

To the average on-looker, there was nothing abnormal about the sight. Yet Kuvira felt a niggling sensation that she was intruding on a private moment. She watched intently.

 

Korra took the fresh cup of tea in her hands, cradling it and breathing it in deeply. She coughed a bit. Her shoulders slumped with the effort, prompting Asami to gently rub her back. 

 

“Sorry, it’s bitter, but it’ll help with the numbness.”

 

Korra pouted weakly. “Zaofu medicine sucks. Gimme acupuncture any day.” 

 

Asami laughed lightly, her hand stilling on Korra’s back. 

 

“Actually, it’s my medicine. I’ve been reading up on healing herbs a bit.”

 

At this, Korra awakened a bit more, turning slightly on the couch to give Asami a once-over, her eyebrows raised. When she realized Asami was being serious, she laughed.

 

“Oh? Is being a big time CEO not enough for your resume?”

 

Asami smiled, though her expression turned a touch somber. “Not quite.”

 

Korra gestured for her to go on, wrapping her fingers back around the cup and taking a bitter gulp of the tea. 

 

“Well, we didn’t have a lot of time to organize this trip. You were the only healer onboard the ship, and I figured someone ought to know a thing or two about that stuff in case…”

 

She pulled her hand from Korra’s back, softly recoiling into herself. 

 

“Well, in case of something like _this_.”

 

A silence fell between the two. Asami kept her gaze in her lap while Korra’s face contorted into a range of emotions: confusion, surprise, then finally, sadness. She tried to laugh it off. Smiling wanly, she shrugged her shoulders. 

 

“You know I can take care of myself, right? I’m a pretty tough girl.”

 

Asami folded her hands in her lap, not meeting Korra’s eyes. 

 

“Yeah, I know. I just worry, is all.”

 

Korra’s smile faded and she stared back at her teacup. Her jaw clenched visibly as she fiddled with it, pressing grooves into the sides with the force of her tensed hands. A heavy silence pressed about them.

 

“I… worry about you, too, you know.”

 

At last, Asami raised her head. Tentatively, hopefully. 

 

Kuvira’s heart clenched. _Still._

 

Korra continued looking at her cup, but pressed further.

 

“I didn’t know why at first. But, so much has happened on this trip. Heck, even just these past few days…” 

 

She turned to Asami, her face as open and soft as ever. “It’s put a lot in perspective for me.”

 

All at once, Korra leaned forward, pressing a firm kiss to Asami’s lips.

 

Kuvira did not stay for more. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry :')


	10. Time to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some decisions are made.

Kuvira had never felt heavier in her life. She stood dutifully behind Suyin and Aiwei, her arms clasped behind her back, chin pointed upwards and her eyes trained on the vaulted ceiling. 

 

After everything that happened last night, she simply could not handle dealing with anything more.

 

So she didn’t. 

 

She had gotten up, neatly folded herself inward, ironed the wrinkles in her brow, and tucked herself back into the rank and file duties of being a captain of the guard. Her mind remained blank and unresponsive to Suyin’s distraught morning monologue.

 

The matriarch had called an emergency meeting with her guests to go over the events of the previous night. Irked at Aiwei and Kuvira’s non-responses to her fretting, Suyin set herself to angrily plucking at her jewelry. They waited in tense silence as everyone made their way down. Lin and Tenzin arrived shortly, followed by a sleepy Bolin resting on Mako’s shoulder. Opal and Bataar Jr. trotted in behind them, making themselves comfortable on the futon beside Suyin. 

 

At last, Korra strode in, not quite in full form, but a formidable presence nonetheless, with Asami gently supporting her by the forearm. Their eyes met and Asami smiled weakly. Kuvira looked away. 

 

Before Suyin could utter a word, Korra broke in, “We’re leaving.”

 

The elders in the room gasped in unison, and Kuvira felt herself shaken awake as if from a deep slumber.  _ Leaving? _

 

“I beg your pardon?” Suyin breathed, placing an affronted hand on her chest.

 

“We can’t just wait around for the Red Lotus to attack like they did last night. I’m done with this cat and mouse game. We need to take the fight to them.”

 

Lin now stood up, edging toward her sister defensively. 

 

“That’s ridiculous. What happened last night was a close call, but that’s all the more reason to stay here. The Red Lotus won’t be foolish enough to attack twice, and it’ll give us a chance to come up with a plan.”

 

Tenzin nodded his head in solemn agreement. 

 

Kuvira saw Korra’s face flash with the same frustration and anger she had witnessed earlier in the training ring. She tensed, waiting for the inevitable backlash.

 

“We  _ do _ have a plan. This is it. We track down the Red Lotus and attack with the element of surprise.” 

 

Aiwei scoffed, crossing his arms. “That’s suicide—“ 

 

“—Exactly!” Suyin cut in. “Who knows what could have happened to you had you not been here? Had it not been for the domes and the vigilance of my guard, you could be halfway to Ba Sing Sei by now! The airbenders can wait until we get this all sorted out. You’re staying here.”

 

She set her arms at her hips in a show of finality. Kuvira, normally immune to Suyin’s theatrics, found herself on her side. Zaofu clearly wasn’t perfect, but it was enough. It saved Korra.  _ And it saved Asami. _

 

“I’ve already made up my mind. We have the first chance in over a century to bring true balance to the world and revive the Air Nation. I won’t let that fall through because of some rogue benders. I have my plan of attack and I’m sticking to it.”

 

Suyin allowed herself her first true frown of disdain in front of her esteemed guests. 

 

“No, you’re not.” She stepped forward, her features sharp.

 

“I’m the Matriarch of this city first and foremost, and  _ I  _ decide who leaves and who stays. You may be the Avatar, but this attack was a breach of trust on all my people. As such, I’m putting the city on lockdown until further notice.”

 

Korra scowled, making to stomp toward Suyin, but was held back by Asami’s hand on her bicep. 

 

It was a small, delicate gesture but it was nearly enough to be Kuvira’s undoing. She grit her jaw shut, willing her eyes off of the points where their skin touched.

 

Korra and Asami exchanged a tense look and Korra exhaled slowly through her nose. She turned back to Suyin and scowled. “This isn’t over.” 

 

With that, she turned and left, blasting the doors open with her airbending and cracking the stained glass inlays. Her footsteps receded, leaving a chilled wake in her presence. The room remained painfully silent.

 

Suyin sniffed, readjusting the bangles on her wrists and pressing a smile back on her face. 

 

“Well, then. Shall we adjourn for breakfast?” 

  
  


____

  
  


Kuvira watched the crew shuffle out to the dining hall, deep in thought. If Korra has her mind set on leaving, chances are it’s happening. She wouldn’t make the mistake of underestimating her again. 

 

Frankly, she was relieved at the thought of Korra taking her leave of Zaofu, regardless of the bitter circumstance. This did, however, make her inevitable talk with Asami all the more pressing. Best to nip it in the bud. 

 

Willing her strength back into her tired limbs, she was about to go search for Asami when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

 

“Hey.”

 

She startled, finding Asami there at her side. Her eyes searching and her touch as warm as ever.

 

Kuvira was caught off-guard and fumbled for words.  _ What do you say to a girl you were gonna give up everything for last night? _

 

At last, Asami spoke. “Are you alright? I’m sorry I didn’t check up on you sooner. I figured you’d be busy with,” she gestured her free hand vaguely. “Everything.”

 

Kuvira cleared her throat. “Yes, well. I’m fine, as you can see. Everything’s been secured.”

 

Asami dropped her hand, confused at this indifferent response. “What’s wrong?” 

 

“I saw.” 

 

Asami took a moment to process. Her face, pulled taught with stress, slackened with understanding. “Oh.”

 

Kuvira couldn’t stand this and turned from Asami, clenching and unclenching her hands like an angry child. “It’s always going to be her, isn’t it?” 

 

“It’s not like that. She’s my best friend--” 

 

Kuvira whirled on her, all restraint gone. “It’s more than that. At least, for  _ you _ it is.”

 

For the first time, she saw anger flicker across Asami’s features. It unsettled the captain, but she dug her heels in. 

 

“And what if you get hurt in this desperate pursuit? She’s the Avatar. There’s always going to be another Red Lotus or another Amon. There’s always going to be people lining up to be her friend.” 

 

She put her hand on Asami’s cheek, guiding her to meet her eyes. “It doesn’t have to be you.”

 

Asami’s frown deepened. She crossed her arms around herself defensively, pulling out of Kuvira’s grasp. Kuvira grew desperate.

 

“I can protect you here. We’re safe here. I can  _ promise _ you that. There’s no promises out there.” 

 

Nothing. 

 

“Asami!” 

 

She expected rage, frustration-- a fight. But not the quiet. 

 

Asami stood motionless, lost in the machinations of her own grief. The sadness she worked so hard to bury from the moment they met was now back, laid bare between them. She was no longer a mysterious love interest. She was just another lonely kid. 

 

“Kuvira. I’m… sorry.”

 

Whatever animosity had roiled within her chest at Korra, Asami, this whole situation, was flattened instantly. This was such an unfamiliar defeat.

 

She had no formalities to retreat to, no rules to go by.

 

Kuvira swallowed, wanting to cauterize the wound and move on as quickly as possible.

 

“So. I guess this is good-bye.”

 

“Kuvira..” She placed a plaintive hand on her forearm. 

 

Kuvira stepped away, avoiding the contact. “You’d best get to your dormitory. The city is on lockdown and we’ll be launching a patrol soon.”

 

And with that, she left.

  
  


____

  
  


Back on her beat, Kuvira walked the perimeter of the manor, surveying the damage done to the side walls by the evening’s attack and desperately trying not to think of Asami. 

 

_ No.  _

 

She balled her fists and rolled her shoulders, breathing everything out. She continued on her patrol. 

 

As she rounded back, she cut through the private Beifong dormitories, opting to avoid any run-ins with the Avatar’s crew. A door stood ajar and shuffling could be heard down the hallway. 

 

Kuvira peeked her head in quizzically. She spotted Opal lugging a heavy duffle bag off of her bed and over her shoulder.

 

“What… are you doing?”

 

Opal jumped, whirling about. “Kuvira! You scared me.”

 

The captain blinked owlishly. “You didn’t answer my question.”

 

Opal gave a weak attempt at a smile, re-adjusting the strap on her shoulder. “Well, you know, I thought I’d… help… Bolin, um...”

 

She chanced a glance at Kuvira, noting the captain remained unmoved.

 

“Help him unpack! Or, repack, then unpack, because of the lockdown, you know.”

 

Kuvira remained motionless, her eyes discerning as ever. Opal sighed. 

 

“I’m going.”

 

Kuvira frowned. “No one’s leaving Zaofu. You know how dangerous it is right now.”

 

“I know. But I also know that I’m not getting any closer to helping the air nation stuck here under lockdown. I _ trust  _ Korra, and if she says she can take care of the Red Lotus, then she will.”

 

It felt as though Kuvira had been doused in cold water.

 

“And this mission can’t wait until after our security crisis is neutralized?”

 

Opal scoffed, crossing her arms. “Korra’s leaving  _ tonight _ . And besides, you and I both know this is just mom’s most convenient excuse to keep me here. Do you really think she’ll just let me go once this is all dealt with?”

 

Kuvira looked away, chewing the inside of her cheek. 

 

Opal craned her neck, tapping her fingers to Kuvira’s shoulder plate. “Kuvira.”

 

The captain turned her head but was mirrored by Opal, who wouldn’t let her avoid her. She tapped on Kuvira’s armor again and Kuvira peevishly relented, dipping her head to meet Opal’s gaze.

 

“You’re not gonna tell mom, are you?"

 

She huffed, flaring her nostrils in frustration. 

 

“Pleeeease?” Opal whined.

 

Kuvira gave a long sigh, shaking her head. “No. Not right now, anyway.”

 

Opal flung herself at her, dropping her duffle bag. She used a quick kick of earth bending at her heel to balance herself as Opal squeezed her tight. Kuvira’s arms hung limply at her sides. 

 

Slowly, she wrapped her arms back around Opal. She felt Opal shake, from excitement or sadness, she couldn’t tell. 

 

“Thank you."

  
  


____

  
  


It didn’t take a genius to know where they would go. The airship was firmly tethered and heavily guarded, the domes were sealed and all entry points were barricaded. That only left the garage.

 

There they were, gathered about the door, whispering quietly to themselves about how to proceed. Asami inspected the wall for weak points while Bolin tried bending the floor beneath to no avail. Korra stepped forward and vainly attempted to unlock the metal door with strong slashes of bending. 

 

She threw her hands down, grunting in frustration. “Shit.”

 

From the shadows, Kuvira flicked her wrists in tight circles, unlocking dozens of hidden locks beneath the surface of the door. It fell open with a click. 

 

Bolin gasped in awe. “Korra, you did it!”

 

She frowned, turning. “No.”

 

Her eyes met Kuvira’s as she stepped out from the shadows. The shared a tense stare, re-assessing each other. Korra raised a brow. “You’re helping us?”

 

Kuvira nodded, ushering them forward. “We don’t have much time. The next roundabout is scheduled in eight minutes.”

 

With that, she marched past them, the crew following quietly behind her. She wove them through a pitch black garage, illuminated only by Mako and Korra’s handfuls of fire. 

 

Stopping in front of a large jeep, she waved them in. “This should work. I’ll get the door.”

 

Quietly, as the crew began packing the jeep, Asami snuck away and followed Kuvira. She anticipated this, tossing a set of keys nonchalantly over her shoulder. Asami caught them with a light jingle.

 

“Kuvira, wait.”

 

She stopped, turning to face Asami.  

 

“Does this mean you’re coming with us?” 

 

Kuvira’s mouth tightened. “No, but I’m not stopping you either.”

 

Asami smiled sadly and made her way toward the captain.

 

She tucked her arms around her, gingerly, almost afraid to hug too hard. Kuvira did not return it, opting to keep her arms tightly pressed to her sides. Reluctantly, Asami unwound her arms and backed away a pace, her green eyes shining with tears unshed.

 

“Um. Maybe we’ll see each other around again?”

 

Kuvira smiled curtly, nodding toward the gate. It rattled open, blue evening light filtering into the garage. 

 

_ No, we probably won’t. _

 

Naga pulled at her reins, her claws skittering on the concrete as Korra pulled her alongside the driver’s side. The crew eagerly tucked themselves into the jeep, and Asami took that as her cue to fire it up. She fiddled with the radio, then re-adjusted the rearview mirror in a bid, Kuvira knew, to catch her gaze one last time. 

 

The captain humored her and they shared a painful glance. Asami knew enough to look away. 

 

The engine tumbled and caught, and the crew revved forward and out into the quiet night.

 

Kuvira stood and watched as their tail lights widened and faded. The last crackles of the engine had long sublimated into the sounds of the valley when she, at last, turned back. 

 

Cogs and motors turned and the beautiful machinery resealed the dome once more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way I’d initially conceived of this fic was just ‘what’s a situation in which Kuvira and Asami had a chance to meet?’ but it always was meant to sort of fit in with canon as we knew it. Korrasami would happen, ultimately, because Asami loves Korra more. And maybe because she perceives that Korra needs her more. 
> 
> I just think it’d be interesting if this occurred, so we’d get another layer of drama in Book 4 when all three are thrown together again three years down the road. We get a backstory on how much Suyin grates on Kuvira, as well as glimpses of her wanting more for the city and for herself. But, we also see her get burned in real time, which explains her ‘safe’ worldview later on: her preference of always being on the attack as a military strategy, and for settling for Bataar because she knows he’d never leave her. 
> 
> It’s not perfect, and I’m not saying it should supplant canon, but it’d be an interesting layer on top of what we already got. Plus I just think an angsty Kuvira is NEAT. 
> 
> Hope y’all enjoyed! Thanks so much for reading and commenting! It’s made this experience super fun!


End file.
